when the shadows started
by mugilynne
Summary: about a friend of luces and she has found out about the shadows and is fromimg a group of misfits and "killers" wile luce is away in hiding can the shadows ever be stoped? hope you like it :)


Paste your do

Prologe

Sckyler and tzara are not vampire nor human thay are both. For the past 117 years thay have been locked up in a assilsm now thay have herd the call and broken out and are trying to find help.

Jason is diffent he shold not have survived but he did. He is not a vampire not a werewolf but a hybrid of the two, he is the most powerful thing to walk this eart for the past 300 years but now something is wrong and he has to awnser the call.

Chapter 1

Im running away from a farmer with a gun well not realy running but speed walking wich is equivelent to a fast jog in human speed. I may of sort of axadently may of killed one of his sheep. Well im not a full vampire but I still drink blood. So anyway im running and he is trying to hit me with a bullet. Next to me appers out of no were is my good friend shaan she can change what she weres but her shose and glasses never change now that shes a ghost she dosent have to were her glasses but preffers to and you can never get her red converses of hers. Today she is wereing a bat winged teeshirt and jeans. Shaan was one of my best friends in the assilem she had just found out what I am then a fire broke out in the school libray and she dident make it out in time but luckily she passed out from the fumes befor the fire got to her. she came with up whan we escaped the assilem. A bullet hits me square in the back, god he is starting to annoy me. I resist to turn around and and rip hes head off and keep running. I hear shaan giggle at me "is it that time of the month is it?" she laughs I nod "now he is trying to kill me…fat chance!" I laugh

"lets get out of here." She says and vanishes. I pick up my pace to a fast jog wich is relivent to a human sprint. I know were shes going to my old house. Its 3 storys high and is on a cliff 50 meaters down untill the sea, its her favorit place in the would its beacause its so much like her old house when she was a little girl until her parients found her babbiling to know one so thay sent her away. There she met me and sckyler and told us she could see people that noone else could I told her thay were, ghosts, and what I am, then she died.

Im lying in my bed staring blankly at the moving stars and clouds on the roof that match the sky out side perfictly every night. I sit up and look at the beds in turn 10 are not yet filled im in one with my boyfriend jason and the other has my bestfriend and gardien skyler shaan dosent need a bed for she dose not sleep but sits on the roof and keeps watch. I roll over into jasons warth and the stedy beat of his hart lulls me to sleep. Were running thorough a maze but its not a normal maze its made out of the bones of the dead who have tried to escape, I here a distant scream and someone shouting and the we come to a sudden stop. There is a trench so deep you cant see the bottom. We hyave to jump a voce comands I do as im told and jump. Falling down down it never ends.

Then I wake with a start someone shaking me awake and shouting my name, its jason, "are you okay!" he asked "you had a nightmare you were screaming and tossing and turning?" "im fine." i reply as loud as I dare, I don't trust my voice. I look at my self and im shaking and drenched in swet. I remember the dream but not much, there was falling and bones. Jason looks at me conserned. I walk down the stairs in my pejamers and hit the magic button (the kettle button) and put some bread in the toaster and wait. I wonder what the dream was about as I wake up more the dream starts to fade I can only remember falling. I get a shock when the kettle bings and the toast pops up. I smere penut butter onto my toast and make milky coffee. I mindlessly pick up my cat nightmare and amilessly pat I finish my toast I walk up stairs still holding nightmare but not relising what in doing untill she gives a tremendos yolw and leaps out of my arms. 'stupid cat' I mumble to myself.

I go up staris to find a note from sckyler 'be back later trying to find the dragon that's been eating my fleash eating strawberrys. Love sckyler. Xoxo' god shes so funny ther es a dragon somewere around the naboirhodd. I have sent a letter to all of the imortals that I had contacs. I said for them to come at 12 to 1 and its 10;45 wich means there going to be here soon so I need to find something apropreate to were. I go in to my walking in wordrobe and is enveolped in purples, blues, greens, blacks and reds. I pick out a stlylish purple knee lengt dress with dark blue hem along the bottom and neck line. I turn around to see jason wereing jeans and a black button up teeshirt wich endsjust above his for armsto show his muslels and his outgrown crew cut in its usal way. He looks so nice I what to wrap my arms around him and press my lip aginst his. He walks towards me and I shudder we have been dating him for 2 years now and he still has that effect on me.

cument here...


End file.
